


First Night

by LadyEkaterina



Series: The Meaning of Love [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon compliant-ish, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Mickey is out and has come home with Ian to the Gallagher House. Their first night home.





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out more smut - It's not my natural calling though ;)

Ian picked Mickey up from the joint Thurs afternoon. He’d spent the last few weeks getting their room ready. Too scared to go round to the Milkovich house, Ian had cornered Iggy and persuaded him to help. A couple of nights ago he’d met Iggy and got a couple of cases with Mickey’s clothes and stuff. The two nodded and Ian turned to leave. Iggy grabbed his arm.

“You broke his heart” he said quietly. Ian stared at the boy “Huh?”  
Iggy sighed and launched into what he knew he had to say. “All his life no one gave a shit about Mickey. He was always dad’s punching bag cos he was the smallest. And he thought that his life was as good as it was ever gonna get. Then you came along and you showed him something else. And he wanted to be better. For you. And try harder. For you. And then just as suddenly you took it all away.” Ian started to speak but Iggy hadn’t finished. “The thing is. Dad doesn’t give a fuck about him but Mickey kept us fed and watered every time dad was in prison. He’s not book smart but he looked after us, you know? He might be a fucking fag, no offence, but he’s still my brother. Don’t hurt him.”  
Ian looked at Iggy's face and nodded “OK”.  
“And” finished Iggy, “if you ever tell him I said any of this, I’ll rip your tongue out through your gay arse.”  
“OK.” Said Ian. “Good to talk.” Iggy shrugged, let go of Ian’s arm, turned on his heel and left. Ian carried the cases home. They were surprisingly light. 

Ian had found a king bed at goodwill and used some of Fiona’s old bedding to make it up. He’d even decorated with some of Mickey’s posters and put both of their clothes away. He had resisted the urge to iron Mickey’s, at least for now! That night he lay on the bed with his head on his arms and smiled. It was ready. 

Mickey got in to the car. The two looked at each other before they both grinned and kissed.  
Mickey reached for Ian. “Nope” said Ian, pushing Mickey away. “Lets go to our place” Ian started the car and drove away. He pulled up outside Kev's, ran in and dropped off the keys. "Thanks Kev!" he called as he ran out again.  
“Come on.” he said grabbing his backpack. Mickey followed slightly bemused but he quickly figured out where they were going. Of course. Behind the baseball pitch. The two scrambled over the fence and Ian got 2 cans of beer out of his backpack.  
“Shotgun!” he called stabbing the cans with his knife. He handed one to Mickey and the two pulled the rings at the same time.  
They downed the beer in record time. Both giggled. Between prison, meds and excitement, neither of them could hold their booze much that day. The two looked at each other “Come here.” said Mickey softly pulling Ian toward him. “Christ I’ve missed this.” he murmured as his tongue sought out Ian’s. They kissed passionately, pulling at each others clothes, shrugging off their coats, tugging each other shirts off, yanking at their belts and then they were both up against the fence, trousers around their ankles. Fucking.

They’d walked home after dark and, with a small sigh of relief, Ian noted that the Gallagher clan had tactfully decided to distance themselves for the evening. There was a bucket of chicken in the kitchen with a note "Help yourself - We've all had." Ian showed Mickey their room. Mickey hadn’t said anything but Ian saw him smile as he turned his face away.  
"You hungry?"  
"Starvin'"  
"Come on then" they went back downstairs and quickly demolished the chicken with another beer. It was getting late. They were both exhausted. They washed up together with Ian drying and then he wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist.  
"Come on Mick - Time for bed."  
Mickey smiled at the domesticity, turned to kiss Ian and followed him back up to their room. Ian gave him a new toothbrush, and they both got themselves ready for sleep.  
Turning to face Mickey, Ian said “Welcome home.” Mickey smiled and kissed Ian’s forehead. He stroked Ian’s face and hair, in wonder at this red headed gorgeous boy who wanted to be with him. Trash Mickey. He had never understood the bond between the two of them but now he didn't want to. It was everything and that was all. Mickey kissed Ian again. Softly touching the redheads lips with his own. Gently at first but then more firmly and he felt Ian’s strong arm around his back, his fingers covering every inch of Mickey’s skin, pulling Mickey towards him. Ian’s other hand was holding Mickey’s head, caressing his face, fingers up in Mickeys hair. He heard Ian’s breathing get heavier, short deep breaths, and he felt his own doing the same. He turned over and felt Ian put his arm over his own, covering his hand. His fingers interlaced with Ian's blurring the two bodies. He could feel Ian’s breath on his neck, smell his skin, hear the slight sigh as Ian entered him. Mickey gasped in pleasure, as Ian hit that sweet spot over and over again. Mickey knew if he touched himself, he would explode, so he waited as long as he could, squeezing Ian's hand tighter against himself. He heard Ian’s breathing getting faster with a slight catch and every inch of his body responded to Ian’s touch and breath. At last he couldn't wait, he moved his hand down to his shaft and began to stroke. Seconds later he came into his fist. With a sharp intake of breath, Mickey felt Ian climax inside him and the two shared a long slow kiss. In their boxers, the two then went into the bathroom to clean up, before curling up and falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Lip was finally going to bed. Once he'd got in, there had been lunch to make for Liam, bills to sort out and some college work to do. He walked up the stairs and noticed Ian’s door was ajar. He crept up and put his ear to the door. No noise. Feeling slightly ashamed of himself but filled with a perverse fascination, Lip opened the door and peeked in. He saw Mickey asleep on his side and Ian curled around him. When asleep, Mickey looked like an innocent child with Ian's arm wrapped around Mickey, clasping Mickey's hand tightly to his chest, protecting him. Despite himself Lip smiled. Whilst he could not get to grips with the sex, he appreciated the love. Lip gently shut the door and went to bed.

Ian woke up early - he looked over at his sleeping boyfriend and a naughty smile spread over his face. He crept out of bed and went to the bathroom. On his return, he gently pulled the covers down and gazed at Mickey’s body. He had worked out every day in prison and it showed. His body was taut, defined and beautiful. And Mickey still had great legs. Ian started at the knees, gently kissing and running his tongue up the inside of Mickey’s thigh. There was a quiet moan from the bed and Mickey turned over onto his back. His eyes were still closed but Ian could see that his attentions were definitely having an effect. Spurred on, he gently pulled at Mickey's boxers all he while kissing and licking. Once Mick was naked, Ian continued his ministrations up to the top of Mickey’s thigh, and round his ball sack, interspersing the licks with little kisses and nuzzles. Again a low moan from the bed and a mumbled “Fuck....Ian”  
Ian smiled. He took hold of Mickey’s cock in his hand and licked the shaft up to the head. He circled the top of Mickey’s cock with his tongue, licking away the precum that was nestled there. Ian had to stop to take a breath as the precum hit his taste buds. As he inhaled, Mickeys scent flowed into his nostrils and he nearly gave in right then, so strong was his desire to fuck his boyfriend. There would be time enough later.  
Ian licked around Mickeys cock again, before taking the hard shaft fully in his mouth.  
Mickey was breathing heavily and his hands were stroking Ian’s head, running his fingers through the red hair. He threw his head back into the pillow “Fuck yeah. Oh fuck.”  
Ian moves his mouth up and down while his tongue worked the shaft. His hands were all over Mickey’s body. Mickey’s breathing could be heard now, panting. It wouldn’t be long now he thought. Suddenly he felt Mickey’s hands press down around his shoulders and tasted the hot salty wetness as it spurted down his throat with a final “Christ Gallagher”. Ian raised his head. He grinned “Morning.”  
“Morning. I like your new alarm clock.”  
Ian smiled. Then he jumped up. “I call first shower.”  
Mickey laughed.


End file.
